


His Sacrifice *discontinued*

by Nephalem67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Twins, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Human Castiel, Love Triangle, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem67/pseuds/Nephalem67
Summary: Castiel followed the most pleasant scent he ever smelled and ended up in front of a janitor's room. His eyebrows creased in confusion as the pleasant smell mixed with the smell of... Arousal? With a shaky hands, he knocked and got an irritated groan as a response. He stepped backwards as the door opened to reveal a man wearing layers of clothes covered by a leather jacket, worn out pants, and combat boots with a look that could kill.He gasped quietly as a pair of arms wrapped around his mate's chest. He looks behind his mate to see Lisa Braeden."Why?" He whispered, eyes watering. What did he do to anger the moon goddess so much?





	1. Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> {PLEASE READ}
> 
> In this Fan Fiction, alphas are destined to have a/n omega/beta mate. They (alphas) don't have an ability to smell their mate so their mate (omega/beta) would tell them that he/she is his/her mate but alphas can't be fooled because they will know if he/she is lying about being his/her mate. However, if an alpha rejected, marked, or mated an another wolf, the alpha's true mate would die.

Castiel is dressed on his fanciest tuxedo. He looks at his reflection on the mirror. "You don't have to do this, Cassie." He turned to find his bestfriend, Lucifer, who is wiping tears out of his face. He smiled weakly. Castiel walked towards him and hugged him.

"I want to see him for the last time, Luci." He whispered to Lucifer's ear. He pulled away and grabbed his trench coat and put it on before turning back to his best friend.

"At least, I'll die happy." He said but broke as soon as he remembered that he is going to die. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

*************

 

Castiel and Lucifer are sitting at the church's chair which is far from attention of other wolves and near the door. Lucifer is holding his best friend's hands tightly and checking his pulse. Castiel look down at his hands that is on his bestfriend's hands. He looks up and gives Lucifer a sweet but a small smile. 

"When we were just about six to seven years old, we used to do embarrassing things. I remembered when we were playing hide and seek and you ran into the wall. When Michael is cooking and we switched the salt's container into sugar's. The look on Michael's face... It's priceless." They laughed silently together. Castiel, however, is proud for making his and Lucifer's atmosphere happy even for a second. 

"Cassie I---" Lucifer was cut off by the sound of the door of the church opening. 

Castiel's mouth became wide open as he saw his handsome mate became more handsome. Dean and his family walked past them. Castiel sighed in relief as his mate walked past them. 

"Cassie please. Let's get out of here while it's still early." Lucifer pleads but Castiel shook his head. "I want to know if Dean is really happy with her." Castiel said. His voice is getting lower and lower like it's going to fade in any seconds and he hopes that Lucifer doesn't noticed. 

The familiar, annoying and supposed to sound good when you will gonna marry the one you truly love sound plays. 

"Please, Castiel. He'll see you." Castiel turned to his bestfriend  "No. He won't. If you'll carry me out quickly." Castiel said sarcastically but with a sad smile.

It really is his time. He's okay with it anyway. He's sick of getting bullied. He's sick of getting teased and avoided like the Fallen or the Devil himself whenever he turned to his wolf form. He's sick of getting sad. He's sick of getting mad. He's sick of the World and it's attitude. He's sick of everything.

A lady who is dressed in a very elegant white dress with an old man, possibly his father, escorting her towards the altar is where Castiel is focused now. He already gave Dean to her with all his heart. What he is doing now is better than being rejected knowing that Dean will never ever accept him as his mate. 

 

_\--Flashback--_

 

_Castiel is waiting for Dean's girlfriend to appear. He saw her walking with her friends. He run towards her and grabs her wrist. "Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously as he saw other wolves including her friends looking at him suspiciously like he is going to murder her any second. She signalled her friends to go away and they did. Castiel grabbed her again where no one could ever see or hear what he is going to do._

_He looked around and saw no one. He sighed in relief. He cleared his throat when he saw Lisa looking at him with disgust, distrust, and all other he always see at everyone's eyes._

_"Lisa..." He started. "I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you will love Dean with all your heart especially when you are about to get married to him. Promise me that you won't leave him. Promise me that you will make everything to make him happy." He looked at Lisa with mixed emotions visible on his face._

_Lisa is shocked by the sudden actions but gave a force smile that didn't look force. "I promise." She said. Castiel smiled weakly and nodded. He was about to walk away but Lisa grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Why do you care so much? I mean, you're just his elementary bestfriend. You're not even his bestfriend anymore. Am I right? Is there something more?"_

_Castiel then remembered that he was just Dean's bestfriend. Nothing More. And maybe Dean looked at him less. Dean really became more and more handsome every years that passed. His freckles, his eyes, his lips, his muscular body. Everything is perfect about him._

_Castiel hesitated telling Lisa the truth but did moved closer to whisper. "Don't tell anyone..."_

_"I am his mate..."_

_Then he runs off not caring of anything but his mate, Dean Winchester._

 

_\--End of Flashback--_

 

"Do you, Lisa Braeden, take Dean Winchester to be your mate?" Castiel heard the priest asked. He must have been so lost to his thoughts to even hear what the priest is saying. Castiel noticed that Lisa is looking around and when she met Castiel's eyes, she smirked. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath. "I do." Then Lisa looks at Dean. 

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take Lisa Braeden to be your mate and the pack's Luna?" Everyone is silent. Lucifer is holding Castiel's hand even tighter while Castiel is silently watching his mate. "I do." Dean finally said.

Castiel's breathing fasten and deepen as he feels his chest tightening. 

"You may now mark Lisa Braeden as your mate and the pack's Luna." 

Everything seemed to happen slowly. Castiel turned to Lucifer. "P-promise me y-y-you won't tell him." Lucifer's eyes began to water seeing his true bestfriend dying. He couldn't stop it anymore. He let his tears stream down his face. Castiel wipe his tears with a shaky hands. He then turned to his mate mating an another wolf. 

"Goodbye, my love." With a last broken smile he dies. 

 

 

 


	2. Greetings from Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I don't usually think that this story would get such supports and I thank you guys for that! 
> 
> (BEWARE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE FLASHBACKS)

Lucifer looks at his bestfriend smiling and mouthing something before closing his eyes. He cries harder earning the attention of some wolves but, fuck them. He doesn't care. He just lost his bestfriend and they have no rights to judge him. He wipe his tears out of his eyes and glares at the ignorant alpha one last time before carrying his bestfriend out of the church. 

 

Why? What did Castiel do to the moon goddess to punish him that much. It's not fair. 

 

"Screw you, Dean Winchester. Screw you."

 

*************

 

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled. He looks at his watch. 

 

_7:38_

 

He's late. He's friggin' late! Dean would kill him for sure.

 

He jumps out of his car as soon as he arrived in front of the church. He looks down at the broken glass. He sighs before pulling out a piece of fabric to cover it. "Dean is gonna kill me." He whispered before running towards the entrance of the church. "Hey!" He turns to his back to find a woman dressed in a very old outfit. She points at his back which made his eyebrows creased. He turned only to be bumped to someone.

A body falls in Sam's chest. He looked down at the body and held his arm but the body didn't move. The man has a dark brown hair and a very pale skin. Before Sam could touch the man, a man with a blonde hair pulled the man away from him.  

"Is he drunk?" Sam asked. It's not really nice asking some life when you have your own life but he's curious. The blonde man just glares at him before turning away. Sam looks at them suspiciously.

'Wait.. If the man is drunk, why would they even let him pass? Dean made sure that everyone isn't going to do something crazy in his wedding or some psychopaths to attack Lisa any seconds. Maybe something is wrong... Or maybe I'm just thinking things...' Sam thought.

"Hey! Is your friend all right?" The blonde hair turned to him but kept the other man hidden.

"None of your fucking business!" 

Sam's eyebrows once again, creased. 'Did he just cursed in front of a church?' 

"My name is Sam Winchester. I studied basic medication. Let me check you friend." Sam in sister. The other wolf laughs. "Help? You can't do anything to help him." The blonde said, sarcastically. 

"Sam! There you are!" Charlie poked Sam lightly on the arm. Sam looks down and hugs Charlie. "Hi Charlie. It's been a while." He looks back at the man but the man is already gone. 

 

*************

 

"You gotta drink it or just stare at it?" Sam looks up to see his older brother smirking at him. Sam roll his eyes playfully. "Oh come on! Don't roll your eyes on me, Samantha." Sam lightly poked his arm and Dean just laughed. 

"Man, you gotta get away to Charlie. She's a bad influence to you." They laughed together and threw corny jokes at each other until Lisa cut them off. 

"Dean... I'm bored." Lisa whines before kissing Dean. Sam looks away. Yeah, he did have a romantic relationship with women too but seeing his brother and his wife kissing in front of him is not something he's used to. Dean pulls off and chuckles. "I hate to go away but, I need to." Dean leans in to whisper Sam in the ears. "I don't want to miss the sex thing." Dean winks at Sam. 

"God! When will you change?"

"Never." Sam sighs as he looks at his brother walking away with Lisa. He then remembered the man earlier. What happened to him?

"Hey bitch!" Sam looks up again to welcome Charlie. Charlie sat in front of him and noticed him thinking. "Something bugging you?" Sam shakes his head. "Liars go to hell." Charlie said like a child. Sam just laughed at her childishness. 

"How is your pack? Do you need help? Maybe you need help to hack something. I'm obviously in! Or maybe you have a hot chick on you pack? If you're not gonna court her, I will! Or maybe big boy here has a lovelife!" Charlie wiggle her eyebrows and Sam couldn't help it. He just laugh and laugh because he's not always with them. He wants to enjoy the time that he has with them.

"No but if we need something, I promise to give you guys a ring." Sam said. "Sam. I'm serious." Charlie said while looking at Sam seriously. "About what part? You said a lot of things." He laughed when Charlie broke into the serious mode to mixed emotions mode. "Ah... About the... About the lovelife part." She said. "And the hot chick too!" She pointed her finger at Sam. 

"You're not getting younger, Sam. You need someone. Your brother already picked Lisa. Dean's mate--" Charlie sighs. "I don't get it. Why would Dean's mate ditch Dean? I mean, Dean's an alpha and she is just getting herself dead." Sam too, feels sorry to his brother. His mate had died on a fire leaving him mateless. But that's what second chance mates are for. To mate with the mateless. Every wolf needs wolf on their side, especially an omega wolf.

Charlie clears her throat and stands up fixing her dress. "It's getting late. I got something to hack. You know... I love hacking! Peace out, bitch." She hugged Sam before leaving him. 

Sam looks at his watch.

_9:56 PM_

Sam quickly stands and runs into Dean. "Hey Dean.. I.. Uh.. Need to get back. I promised them that I will be back this morning." Sam explained. Dean hugs his brother before pulling off. "I'm proud of you, Sammy" Dean said.

"Come on! Don't act like an older brother or something." Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey! I am the older than you!" 

"Older. Yeah... Older.. For like three minutes." 

"I'm still older than you!" 

"That's because you're actually old!"

"If I'm old, then you're old too!" They laugh together and they won't deny that they missed this. Sam has to hold the pack of their mother side while Dean has to hold their father's pack. Mary, their mother is the only child of the Campbells while John is the oldest, wisest, and strongest of all his siblings so Henry, their grandfather, hand the pack to John. And both Campbell and Winchester needs a leader and John and Mary are dead which leave them both no choice but to lead them themselves. 

"Congratulations, Dean." Sam said. "Bye and good luck!" 

"Take care, bitch!" 

"I will, jerk!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually write something on the summary... Sorry!


	3. What Happened Then: Amulet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Internet! My name is [Dan] I mean.. Nevermind! So some Flashback here !

"Hello, Castiel."

"Greetings."

"Good morning, Castiel."

"Have a nice day, Castiel."

Castiel smiled at them and just continue to work. That's how life works. If you're a child of one of the richest wolves in the town, they will treat you nicely even thought they are mentally stabbing you to death and Castiel is smarter than they think. He won't ever ever fall to their trap. That's why he doesn't have a friend. They will stab you in the back once the time comes and they don't need you anymore.

He appreciated their attempt to befriended with him anyway.

He walked towards his locker, dropped his heavy bag and get the things he just need. The bell rings and he walked faster to reach his English class. He opened the door of the room and as always, they are gossiping about something but he just ignored it and walked to his seat. Minutes later, Mrs. Marquez entered the room.

"Good morning class." They all stood and greeted back their teacher then sit back down again.

"Kindly bring out your assignments." Castiel quickly bring his assignment out. He looks around and saw that everyone is frowning. His eyebrows creased in confusion. Mrs. Marquez did noticed it too because she asked who made their assignment. Castiel slowly raised his hands and gasped when he saw that he was the only one.

"Why is Mr. Novak the only one? What did you do that you were so busy to do your assignment?"

"But we have so many that we coul--"

"No buts! Bring out three pieces of paper, write 'From now on, I will do my assignments' fill it with that text except for Mr. Novak." Mrs. Marquez said that would make any students gulped. He saw his classmates rushing to get three pieces of paper. He sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

 

********

 

"Cas!" Castiel rushed to Dean and hugged him. "Hello, Dean. We haven't met for days. What is it that keeping you busy?" Castiel asked as he pulled away. "The same damn--" Before Dean could finish, he was cut off by Castiel saying "Language, mister.". Dean closes his mouth.

"I mean, it's because of the same reason." Dean said instead. Castiel looked down. Why is his bestfriend has to be the pack's alpha son?

"Hey! Hey! I will try to meet you more often okay?" Dean panicked when he saw Castiel looking down. It's something he always does when he's sad or wants to tell something. Castiel looks up to see Dean. "Promise?" Castiel asked.

"Promise." Dean raises his right hand. Dean never underestimate Castiel because even though Castiel is 2 years younger than him and sometimes acted like a child, his mind is advanced for his age.

They sat in the grass, looking up at the night sky. "Look Dean! A shooting star!" Castiel pointed to the falling star and Dean quickly followed the direction where Castiel's hand is pointing. Castiel closes his eyes and fold his hands in a praying form. Dean looks at him smiling a little that made Dean smiled too.

When Castiel opened his eyes, Dean quickly looks away. Dean looks back at Castiel who is smiling while looking at him. Dean cleared his throat and pretended nothing happened.

"So Cas.. What did you wished about?"

"They said that if you tell someone of what you wished about, it won't come true. Sorry Dean." Castiel winked at Dean.

"Well, fuck the--"

"Language."

"Sorry mom." Dean said sarcastically. Castiel burst out laughing which is quickly followed by Dean laughing too.

Castiel pulled his backpack, unzip it, and pulled out something wrapped. He handed it to Dean who looked at him, confused. "Take it." Castiel said. Dean hesitated of taking it but took it anyway. "What am I going to do with this?" Dean asked raising the small box. He saw Castiel raising an eyebrow at him even though it's dark.

"Open it, you idiot."

"Language."

Castiel looks at Dean, shocked then he burst out laughing again. Dean laughs too. Castiel's smiles and laughs are contagious and that's one of what Dean adore at him. Castiel eyes spark when he is laughing as if his eyes are laughing too. Dean hoped this would never end. That his life is not complicated and hard and that he could stay forever with his family and Castiel with his side.

Once, they are done laughing, Dean decided to open it. He gasped when he saw a necklace. He looks at Castiel who is looking at the sky. "Cas.. What is this?" Dean asked raising the necklace. "It's an amulet I bought in the attic." Castiel said never taking his eyes off of the sky. "It's for good luck and protection."

Castiel then looks back down to Dean.

"Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean looked shocked at first but quickly hugged Castiel burying his face on his shoulder. "T-thank you Cas. This means a lot." Dean said on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel hugged him back then Dean broke it. He cries on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel shush him and hugs him tigher which only makes Dean cries harder. "Is my gift that bad? Why are you crying, De?" Castiel managed to joke that makes Dean laugh.

Dean pulls off to wear the amulet. "I love it, Cas. I will always wear this."

Castiel's eyes began to water too. He didn't stop his tears from falling. "I'm glad you appreciated it, De." Dean laughs at what Castiel just called him. Dean wipe Castiel's tears off his face.

"Of course I would appreciate it."

"I love it." Dean said with all his heart. He is glad that Castiel remembered his birthday while he never got even just a greeting or simple 'Happy Birthday' from his father. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone ask, Castiel was just a sixth grader while Dean was grade eight. Dean is not the old (obviously) because we all know that Dean would never do that if he was 15 +. 
> 
> I am sorry if I got the characters out of character. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me ! ♡ 
> 
> (Also, please don't be shy to ask me questions)


	4. What Happened Then: Psycho

Castiel gulped as everyone looked at him. He is the only one left who haven't change into wolf form and they are looking at him suspiciously. If it wasn't for his grades, he wouldn't do this. He's ashamed of his wolf form. His fur is raven black and blue eyes and nothing else. His wolf form is boring. 

Castiel takes a deep breath before changing into his wolf form. He saw everyone stiffened and looked at him like he is the Devil. He looks down. 

"I can sense your nervousness, Castiel. Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine." His professor said on their mind link. He nodded and took a deep breath. He is hoping that it will lessen the emotions he is feeling right now but he guessed it just got bad.

"Nobody's gonna like you."

"Even your mate would reject you."

"You don't belong in here, Novak."

"Get out."

He suddenly feel small because of the mind links his classmates are sending. Is he that ugly? What is so wrong? Maybe it's his fur. Well, if that's then, it's part of him. He never insulted other wolves before. Never disrespect another wolf. Why is fate and the moon goddess angry at him? 

That is also what he is saying years ago. Jimmy Novak is fading out of the richest wolves in town so their respect on him is fading too. What is wrong with wolves these days? Why wolves are so judgemental? He never wanted the attention they are giving years ago. He just wanted to be respected. Guess some wolves lost their minds on gadgets. 

He saw all of his classmates running freely on the forest. He just watched because if he join them, he won't fit in. "Castiel." He looks at Professor Garcia. "Why are you not joining them?" Castiel shakes his head. "I don't fit in." Professor Garcia's face soften. "No. Everybody do fit in. They are just jealous that you have a strange and unique wolf form. They are also just insecure of all the things they want to have that you have." Castiel smiles at Professor Garcia but didn't join the run. 

Professor Garcia sighed before patting Castiel's shoulder leaving him alone with the sound of birds. His eyes widened when he saw a bee. He followed it and ended in front of a lake. "Whoa." He whispered. The area is beautiful. From the flowers everywhere to the bees to the clean and clear water to the silent place. 'Everything about this area is perfect!' Castiel thought. 

He spent most of Professor Garcia's time wondering on the lake and didn't tell anyone about the it. 

 

**********

 

Months later,  Castiel is presented as a male omega and their bullying got worst. They would corner him saying something uncomfortable at him and he would flinch and push them out of the way and the would laugh. He didn't tell anyone especially his parents about the bullying because he doesn't want them to be worried. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw all of his bully cornering someone. He takes a deep breath and walks to the direction. As he got closer, he could hear all their insults clearly. He pulls out his cellphone and started to voice record it. He hid his cellphone behind his back before clearing his throat. 

"Hey assbutts, leave him alone." He said sternly. They laugh at him but he just keeps serious. 

"Or what omega? You're gonna call you mom?" 

"She can't and won't do anything to stop us, little omega." Castiel glared at them but they just laughed. 

"Yes. My mother can't but the principal can." Castiel said. They all laughed. 

"As if that fat bitch would believe you." They all laugh again and Castiel is losing his patience. He pulled out his phone and pictured them beating someone. Their eyes widened and tried to cover their faces but it was to late. 

"Don't think that that is fucking gonna end in here Novak!" One if them yelled as they run. 

He looks down to the one they bullied who us sitting, arms covering his face. Slowly, Castiel approaches the guy. "I am not here to hurt you. Please let me help you." The guy looks up at him and somehow, that gut is familiar. 

_Blonde hair.._

_Grey eyes..._

The guy smiles at him. "Long time no see, Cassie." 

Castiel's heart stopped beating. There only one wolf that calls him that. 

"LUCIFER?!" Lucifer smiled and slapped Castiel's back who whined in pain. 

"But you're in Pontiac, Illinois..." Castiel said. It's not like he doesn't want his other bestfriend here but there's a big possibility that Lucifer escaped knowing that his friend is rebellious. "And now I'm here because of the gravity of the Earth!" Castiel mentally face palmed.  

"You sure you didn't escape?" Castiel asked. Lucifer shook his head. "They uh.. Kinda throw me here." Lucifer said sadly. Castiel hugged Lucifer. "Why?" 

"Because of the gravity of the Earth." 

Castiel smacks Lucifer in the head using his notebook. "Ow! What was that for?!" Castiel roll his eyes. "For being an assbutt." He said. "Is that how you treat an old friend?" Lucifer asked dramatically wiping an imaginary tear. Castiel looks closely to Lucifer. No bruise. No bloods. No signs of anything. 

"How much did you pay them?" 

"Pardon?" 

"How much did you pay them to that?" 

"Well, let me count... There are four of them and each has 4 bucks. I guess that makes it 12 bucks." 

"You mean 16 bucks." Castiel corrected. "Well, supposed to be. I threatened them." Lucifer playfully winks at Castiel. "Let me guess... You used your 'I'm named after the Devil for a reason' line?" Castiel raises an eyebrow. Lucifer just shrugged, grinning widely. 

As they are wondering on the hallway, he saw a bowlegged man. He doesn't need the man to turn because he already know who it is. "Dean!" Dean turned and smiled when he saw Castiel. Castiel held Lucifer's wrist to drag him and introduce him to his other bestfriend. 

Dean looks at Castiel holding the other man's wrist. He raised an eyebrow, looked at Castiel, and looked down at their hands. Castiel understood the message and quickly let go of the man's hand. "Dean I want you to meet my old friend, Lucifer, and Lucifer this is Dean, my bestfriend." Castiel introduced. Dean sighed in relief. He smiled to Lucifer and offered a handshake and Lucifer gripped his hand tightly. Dean buried his nails on Lucifer's hand that made him to drop Dean's hand. 

"So that's what I am to you, Cassie. An old friend while this jerk, is your bestfriend who buried his nails on my hand." Lucifer started to walk away and Dean saw Castiel rolled his eyes which made him chuckle lowly. "I swear to God, Lucifer If you continue walking away I won't give you any of my candied!" Dean laughs at Castiel who looks at him confused. 

"I was just practicing how to walk away perfectly!" Lucifer shouts, walking back to both Dean and Castiel. 

"You sure your friend isn't a psycho?" 

"I guess.. He also claims that he has the Narcissistic Personality Disorder." 

"Seems like it." 

"I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH!" 

 


	5. What Happened Then: Grounded

Castiel knocked on his father's office and it quickly opened to reveal his father and his mother looking at him like he'd done the worse thing to do in Earth. He gulped when he saw his mother. Even her mother has her angry look on her face. "Y-you called me?" He stuttered. His father nodded.

Castiel is used to his father's seriousness but not his mother. Castiel's mother is always sweet and loving and caring. She's kind but when you have done something she doesn't like, she became just like his father. Serious. 

"We heard that you are one of the friends of Dean Winchester." Jimmy said, his voice real serious. Castiel nodded. Amelia, his mother, close her eyes and put her hand on her face while Jimmy's jaw hardened. Jimmy slammed his fist on his table that made Castiel jump. "Do you know how you are putting yourself in danger?!" 

Danger? What danger could he get by just befriending Dean? 

"We might be on the pack that John Winchester is leading but I don't trust him or any of the Winchesters." Amelia said. Castiel look at them, confused. "What danger? We aren't doing anything bad. We're just best of friends." Amelia runs to Castiel and shakes his shoulder.

"What danger?! Everyone around them dies! Everyone they know dies! Everyone they love dies!" 

"I-i d-don't understand." Castiel whispered. "Of course you don't understand!" Amelia let go of him and sat to where she was sitting a while ago. He looks at his father who is looking back at him seriously. Jimmy put his face on his hands. "Oh Castiel..." Jimmy whispered loud enough for him to hear. 

"Do you think his mother, Mary, died by just giving birth?" Castiel is so confused. "Mary died hanging on the ceiling. I guess Dean didn't told you that. Now, is hanging on the ceiling a normal death?" Castiel shook his head. "Exactly. And after that, John, Dean's father is obsessed on finding what killed his wife. Do you think Dean always visits his twin, Sam, especially when he has school? No. John is training them to be a killer." 

"But they are the alpha's son. Of course John will train them how to defend themselves.." Castiel said, defending his bestfriend. Amelia began to cry and his father glared at him. "Who are you to question me?" 

"Father, there have some misunderstanding. I am not questioning what you said. But they are the alpha's son so it's normal for John to train them because one of them would probably lead this pack someday." He said, trying to look tough but his knees are shaking as he is saying that.

Before he knew it, Jimmy ran into him and connected his fist to his jaw. Jimmy punched and punched and punched Castiel while Amelia is just watching. "We raised you better than this! Where are your manners?! Where is your respect?!" Jimmy stands and walks to his table to seat. 

Castiel coughs and tries to stand. He succeeded but his knees are shaking wildly so he sank on his knee. Amelia is crying on Jimmy's chest while Jimmy looks sad. 

"You are grounded for 2 months. You can't keep seeing Dean because I have eyes everywhere. If you meet with him tomorrow or in the other day, I swear to God, i will have to send you back in Illinois. Understand?" Castiel nodded. "You may now go." Castiel runs to his room, slamming the door leaving Amelia and Jimmy alone. 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Jimmy asked, his eyes watering. Castiel is his and Amelia's only child. He just doesn't want his son in danger. But seeing him hurting is hurting him too. Amelia looks up at him and smiles sadly.

"I think we did the right thing."

"We just hope he'll understand." 

 

                           ***********

 

The last two months have been so boring. He can't talk to Dean unless, he wanted to be sent back to Illinois and Lucifer is back in Illinois. It's not like he doesn't want to spend time with Lucifer but being in Kansas is a part of him now. Especially when he has Dean with him.

He adores everything about Dean. His smiles. His freckles. His perfect tan skin. His eyes. His face. His voice. His bowlegged legs.

Dean is just...

So perfect.  

And damn! He thinks he is in love and it freaking annoys him because of the fact that he is still young to be in love but he doesn't care. He love Dean. Nobody can stop that. Even time, it wouldn't erase his feelings for him because it's a part of him now. Without it, he feels incomplete. 

Castiel feels embarrassed in himself considering the fact that he us acting like a teen age girl and he isn't female! He is male! Friggin male that can carry pups. He sighed. Everything about him is not normal which is the reason he is getting bullied. 

Male omegas are rare. Heck. He even feels like he is the only male omega walking on the Earth. His fur isn't colorful or isn't blending with other colors. His fur only has one color. Black. No more. No less. 

In those past two months, Castiel always come to the lake that he discovered. He enjoyed being at that place and it somehow calmed him. He is very grateful that, that place exists. 

But everytime Dean was chasing him and begging for him to come and talk to him, Castiel always broke especially when he saw a single man tear rolled down Dean's face. Castiel knows Dean. He is probably blaming himself. Castiel wanted to run to him and hugged him and tell them it's not his fault that it is his. All his. 

Every Saturday, Lucifer always come to Kansas. 

 _"Luci!" Castiel cried in Lucifer's chest. "What is wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did they bullied you again?! I swear to God, i will kick their asses!" Castiel just hugged Lucifer tighter. Lucifer holds C_ _astiel's chin and wipe his tears._ _Castiel smiled weakly before leading Lucifer to the lake he found._

_"Cassie, what is wrong?" Lucifer asked once they sat on the grass facing the lake. "I'm such a crybaby." Castiel laughed. 'Whatever it is, It really damaged Castiel so bad' Lucifer thought._

_"Guess I just need some shoulder to lean on."_

That day, Castiel told Lucifer all of things that had happened when he was away. Lucifer is mad at Amelia and Jimmy.  _"Everything happened for a reason."_

And he hoped that his parents did that for a good reason. 


	6. What Happened Then: Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already read the last chapter, then just read the first part of this chapter

There was a knock on the door and Amelia runs to open it. "How can I hel--" She stopped when she saw John Winchester. "Sir." She bowed. John nodded at her. "What can I do to you?" Amelia asked politely. "I need to discuss things with you and Jimmy." John said seriously. 

"O-of course! Come in!" Amelia opened the door wide for John to enter and John entered. "Jimmy is in his office. I'm just gonna call him." Amelia runs to Jimmy's office. She knocks on the door multiple times. The door opened to reveal Jimmy with an irritated look on his face. "John is here. He said he'll discuss things to us." Amelia said that made Jimmy's eyes to widened. 

Amelia came back to where John was and sighed in relief when she saw him standing on the same spot. "What can I get you, sir? Coffee, tea, or juice?" John looks at her. "Just water please." Amelia rushes to the kitchen to get three glasses of water. She pulled out a tray and put the three glasses of water to it. 

She came back to see John and Jimmy serious. She puts the tray down on the table and sits besides her husband. "What is it you want to discuss?" Jimmy asked politely. "Your son, Castiel, and my son, Dean, are best of friends. These past few weeks Castiel is presented as a male omega." Jimmy looks at John seriously. "And?" Jimmy asked looking for what John is trying to point out. 

"Your company is also falling down these past few weeks. I can save your company." Amelia looks at Jimmy who looks at her. They both look to John. "And in return, I want you to cut what my son and your son have." Amelia can't find her tounge. She notices that Jimmy's face hardened. "And why would I do that?" Jimmy is brave to fight their alpha and Amelia loves him more for that but this isn't the time to fight especially when they are talking about her and Jimmy's son. 

"Because i know that your wife is sick. Sooner or later, you're gonna need a big amount of money to save her." Silence covered their atmosphere. "H-how did you know that?" Amelia asked. 

"I'm the leader of this pack. What can I not know?" Jimmy clenched his fist. Amelia hugged Jimmy to calm him down and it effected. Amelia and Jimmy look at each other as if they are sharing each oother's thought. They both nodded to John who smiled at them before storming out. 

"I don't want Castiel to hate us. I don't want Castiel to hate us. I don't want Castiel to hate us. I don't want Castiel to hate us. I don't wan--" Amelia didn't finished because of the broken sobs she let out. Jimmy hugs his wife. 

"Me too. But we should do this. For our sake." If there's someone who will end Castiel and Dean's friendship, it's better be them than John himself. They are aware of what can John do. 

"For our son." 

 

                             **************

 

'Castiel, go directly to your father's office after your school. We need to talk to you.' 

"I can't do this Jimmy! I can't lie to our son!" Jimmy shush her. "We will not lie. We will tell him a fact about them, Winchesters." Jimmy said. 

Hours later and there was a knocked. They both sit straight. The door opened to reveal their son who obviously gulped. Amelia's hands are shaking so Jimmy hold her hands. 

"We heard that you are one of the friends of Dean Winchester." Jimmy said, his voice real serious. Castiel nodded. Amelia, his mother, close her eyes and put her hand on her face while Jimmy's jaw hardened. Jimmy slammed his fist on his table that made Castiel jump. "Do you know how you are putting yourself in danger?!" 

"We might be on the pack that John Winchester is leading but I don't trust him or any of the Winchesters." Amelia said. Castiel look at them, confused. "What danger? We aren't doing anything bad. We're just best of friends." Amelia runs to Castiel and shakes his shoulder.

"What danger?! Everyone around them dies! Everyone they know dies! Everyone they love dies!" 

"I-i d-don't understand." Castiel whispered. "Of course you don't understand!" Amelia let go of Castiel and sit beside Jimmy . Jimmy put his face on his hands. "Oh Castiel..." Jimmy whispered.

"Do you think his mother, Mary, died by just giving birth?" Castiel is so confused. "Mary died hanging on the ceiling. I guess Dean didn't told you that. Now, is hanging on the ceiling a normal death?" Castiel shakes his head. "Exactly. And after that, John, Dean's father is obsessed on finding what killed his wife. Do you think Dean always visits his twin, Sam, especially when he has school? No. John is training them to be a killer." 

"But they are the alpha's son. Of course John will train them how to defend themselves.." Castiel said, obviously defending his bestfriend. Amelia began to cry. Jimmy's face hardened. "Who are you to question me?" 

"Father, there have some misunderstanding. I am not questioning what you said. But they are the alpha's son so it's normal for John to train them because one of them would probably lead this pack someday." Castiel said that make Jimmy burst. 

"We raised you better than this! Where are your manners?! Where is your respect?!" Jimmy punched Castiel for one and only reason. To show Castiel that he upset him. Jimmy didn't like Castiel's tone. It was full of disrespect and even if he hates hurting his son, he has too. 

"You are grounded for 2 months. You can't keep seeing Dean because I have eyes everywhere. If you meet with him tomorrow or in the other day, I swear to God, i will have to send you back in Illinois. Understand?" Castiel nodded. "You may now go." Castiel runs to his room, slamming the door leaving Amelia and Jimmy alone. 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Jimmy asked, his eyes watering. Castiel is his and Amelia's only child. He just doesn't want his son in danger. But seeing him hurting is hurting him too. Amelia looks up at him and smiles sadly.

"I think we did the right thing."

"We just hope he'll understand


	7. What Happened Then: Why?

Castiel looks at Dean with his girlfriend, Lisa Braeden. Everything happened so fast. It seems like it was just yesterday when he and Dean met and now, Dean forgot him like he lost his memories and now happy with Lisa. It's his fault anyway. He ignored Dean for months and didn't had the guts to talk to him. Afraid that he'll get his parents sending him back to Illinois.

He wants to go back to the time. Change his wrong doing into right.

But what was the wrong thing he did?

He heaves a deep sigh, trying to get his eyes off of Dean but he can't. Now that he is 18, things got harder. He excelled and is now studying to become a doctor. Not to mention, he'll meet his mate 6 years from now. He shakes his head and returns on reading his book. 

 

                               *************

 

"Help! She need help!"

Castiel turned to the screaming man then looks at the body he is holding in hir arms. He runs towards them. They are lucky because he has his things with him.

"I'm a doctor. Let me check her." The man put the woman down. Castiel kneels besides the woman who is struggling to breath. "Call an ambulance!" Castiel shouted. Other wolves started to circle them. 

In a blink, the woman's eyes closed. Castiel put his head on the woman's chest. He didn't feel anything beating. He panicked. Castiel began chest compression. More force on each pressed down he did. 

Twenty presses. Three puffs. 

Twenty presses. Three puffs. 

Twenty presses. Three puffs. 

He felt his body becoming like a gelatin. He pants and sits beside the woman. He looks at his watch. 

5:52 PM, March 17, 2015. 

Castiel looks up at the man who cried. Castiel's eyes began to water. It shouldn't affect him but he just couldn't stop himself. 

An ambulance's siren can be heard from the distance. Castiel stands and walks towards the man. "Fucking authorities. Always coming late." He heard the man muttered. Castiel rested his hand on the man's shoulder. "My deepest apologies. I have tried my best to revive her." Castiel apologized, sincere with every word. 

"Don't apologize. I know she's gonna die anyway." The man said. 

"Why are you saying that?" Castiel's eyebrows creased. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone clearing it's throat. "Is any of you a relative of the woman?" The man slowly raised his hand. "What is your relationship with her sir?" 

"I'm her older brother." The man said. "What is your full name sir?" 

"Name's Carl Ramonez." The nurse nodded. 

Before they could leave, Castiel stopped them. "I am not trying to be rude but, what happened to her?" Castiel asked to Carl. 

"Her mate rejected her." 

Castiel watched them walking away. 

That day, Castiel didn't even bothered to make himself a food. He just changed his clothes and sat to the bed with his laptop. 

 _'What will happen if a wolf was rejected?'_  

_Loading..._

_62 found._

 

Castiel clicked the first link. 

_Loading..._

_Every wolf needs a wolf by their side. Especially a beta or an omega wolf. They need someone to protect them..._

Castiel skipped the first paragraph. 

         _A beta or an omega dies when his or her alpha mate rejected him or her. However, if an omega or beta was rejected, his or her dying process is slower than the process of a beta or an omega dying because his or her mate marked or mated an another wolf._

Castiel shut his laptop close and let himself fall on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep trying to get what he just read out of his mind. 

 

                              **************

 

"Paging Doctor Novak, please come to the office. Paging Doctor Novak, please come to the office." 

Castiel sighed. The office is just a few blocks behind him but the idea of coming to the office irritated him. Lace Braeden, Lisa's older brother, cornered him in the corner once and saying inappropriate things to him. 

He knocked on the door a few times before opening it. He scanned the room and sighed in relief when he found no signs of Lace. He saw Mr. Morrison looking at him. "You called me?" Castiel asked. "I heard it's your 22th birthday, Castiel." Castiel nodded. 

"Well, 22th birthdays are important to wolves like you. It's the time you'll find your mate." Mr. Morrison smiles at him. "And??" Mr. Morrison's smile dropped. "Does it mean anything to you?" Castiel shakes his head. "You don't know what you're doing, Castiel." Mr. Morrison said. 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Mr. Morrison saying "You're gonna take a day off. Period. You work too much. At least take a day off now." Castiel nodded. "Before you leave I want to remind you something." 

"What is it Mr. Morrison?" 

"Invite me in your wedding!" Castiel nodded awkwardly before leaving the office. He walks to his office to get his things pack. 

When he shut the door closed, he smelled an addicting smell. He hesitated on following it but he did anyway. He runs to catch up with the scent and bumped with a few nurses. 

"What's in your ass, lover boy?" He heard Meg said but he kept on running. 

Distracted by the smell, he didn't even noticed that he is now in front of a janitor's room.  His eyebrows creased in confusion as the pleasant smell mixed with the smell of... Arousal? With a shaky hands, he knocked and got an irritated groan as a response. He stepped backwards as the door opened to reveal a man wearing layers of clothes covered by a leather jacket, worn out pants, and combat boots with a look that could kill.

He gasped quietly as a pair of arms wrapped around his mate's chest. He looks behind his mate to see Lisa Braeden.

"Why?" He whispered, eyes watering. What did he do to anger the moon goddess so much? 

"What?" Dean groaned. He looked at Castiel and his eyes widened. "I-- I--- I j- just gonna get something.. But nevermind." Castiel ran off leaving a shock Dean who is wondering on what the hell is wrong with Castiel. 

Castiel somehow ended up in the lake. He stands in the center looking up at the dark cloudy sky.

"Why?! What did i do to you?! Why??!" 

Castiel collapsed and curled into a ball. 

"Why?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's in your ass, lover boy?" 
> 
> Well, it's probably one of the Winchester brothers' di--- 
> 
> Okay! I'm sorry! 
> 
> And Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last 'What Happened Then' (or maybe not... It depends..) 
> 
> Thank you for staying with the 'What Happened Then' chapters because some of them are boring.. 
> 
> "Thank you for everything."


	8. Human

Sam's door banged that made him jump with his gun on his hands. He walks unto the door and opened it, his gun pointing at the entrance. Someone walked in and Sam almost shot the wolf. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, tiger!"

"Son of a bitch Ash! I almost shot you!" 

"Sorry." 

"What is it this time?" Sam lowered his gun and rubbed his eyes. "There's a body found on the river!" Ash exclaimed. Sam's eyes widened. "Well did you informed the town? Did someone claimed that he or she knows her or him?" Sam asked. "That's why I am here. We haven't seen him in this town." 

"Wait here. And please... Don't touch my gun." Sam put the gun on the bed before grabbing clothes, and a towel. He opened the bathroom door and closed it. He took a quick bath and change into his usual clothes. 

"Let's go." 

They walk towards Sam's car and they both hopped in once Sam unlocked the door. "Do you know where he or she is?" Sam asked while starting the engine. "He's at St. Mercy Hospital" Sam looks at him. "He as in he, he?" Ash roll his eyes. "He as in he, he." Sam nodded and drive to the said hospital. 

Sam saw a group of wolves, peeking at a window. "Move your asses! Sam's here!" Sam knodge Ash who smirked. The wolves get back to what they are doing. They walked towards the room he assumed the body is in. Sam opened the door and Anna welcomed him. 

"Hey, Sam. It's nice to meet you again." 

"Same to you." 

Sam looks at the body. His eyes widened.

Anna and Ash noticed it. "What? Do you know him?" Ash asked. Sam found himself nodding. "H- he's an old friend." Sam found himself lying. Ash and Anna nodded. Sam sniffed the body.

"He's human." 

"Obviously." Ash said sarcastically earning a glare from Sam and a laugh from Anna. "I mean a group of wolves peeking at something. It must be really strange, unique, or a different species." Ash added. "Shut your mouth, Ash. I didn't know, okay? " Sam said. Ash shut his mouth quickly. Anna laughs again earning the attention of both. "Why are you laughing? " Sam asked. 

"I just... After you snapped at Ash.. He.. His knees started to shake." Anna couldn't even state what she's trying to say clearly. "Hey! If you were in my shoes, you will get terrified too!" Anna raises her eyebrow. "But if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't even do that!" Ash shut his mouth trying to find something to sass her back. 

"You know what? Just get a room, you two!" 

"Ew.. Like I'll ever want him." 

"Back to you!" 

"Hey! Unlike you I'm cool!" 

"So you call yourself cool? You don't even know how to hack! Cool wolves know how to hack!" 

"I'm an old-fashioned wolf!"

"And old-fashioned wolves are old!" 

"Ho--" Anna was cut off by a grunt from the bed. "You know what? You better get back to your works." Sam said. Anna looks at him. "Are you sure you can watch him?" Anna asked. Sam looks at her like she didn't know the answer of one plus one. "I have eyes. Of course I can watch him." Anna looks down, embarassed. 

Ash looks at his watch. "I got some work to do." Ash said then walked out of the room. "Me too. If he wakes up, give him a glass of water and ask him something like 'Do you remember anything' or 'Why are you here'. He'll wake up soon considering the fact the he have no complications." Anna said. 

"So I'm a babysitter now?" Sam asked playfully. 

"Yeah. A hot one." They both laughed. "Bye, Sam." Anna waved her hand at Sam before walking out of the door. 

Just when Sam is sure that there ain't no one who would open the door, he looks closer to the man. Humans are rare considering the fact that all humans was turned into a wolf if not, any other supernatural creatures. This is his first encounter with a human. 

"Who are you?" 

 

*****************

 

 

_Hello I'm.._

_Language..._

_Why?_

_I have to.._

_Do you..._  

_Mate..._

_Green..._  

 _Blue..._  

_Water_

The man's eyes opened as he gasped for air. "Oh, hey! You're awake!" The man scanned the room to find who is the owner of the voice and found a tall long-haired man. He backs away, afraid of what the man could do. "I'm not going to hurt you." The man relaxed as soon as the tall man said that. The man opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he found out that his throat hurts.

"I see you're throat hurts. Here, it will help you a bit." The tall man gave him a glass of water. He took it away from the tall man's hands and drank it, choking a bit. "Hey, hey. Slow down. It won't runaway." The man gulped and looked down, embarassed. "Don't need to be embarrassed. I'm Sam Winchester, alpha of the Campbell pack." The man looks at the tall man and tilted his head when the other man held his hand out.

Sam saw the confused expression and decided to keep his hands on his pant's pockets.

 

"Who are you?" Sam noticed that the man is trying to remember something.

_Castiel. Your name is Castiel._

The man hesitated of trusting the voice but it sounds so trusting. "You don't need to--"

"Ca-Cas...Tiel." Sam's eyes widened at how deep and rough the other man's voice is. It's like he had not drank any water for a long long period of time. "M-my n-name is Castiel."

"Castiel??" Sam asked waiting for the other man to say his last name. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Th-that's my name." Castiel looks down at his hands. "I mean, last name. What's your last name?" Sam asked. "I-i don't know.." Castiel whispered. Castiel close his eyes and tries to remember anything or hope to the voice to come back but it never did.

"Hey, you don't need to push yourself of doing something you can't. Your memory will come back sooner or later." Castiel relaxed at the soft reassuring voice in front of him. "I hope..." He whispered.

"Hey maybe you should uh... Take a nap." Castiel nodded and covered himself on the blanket. He closed his eyes and fell on a dreamless sleep.

 

Once Sam is sure that Castiel is sleeping, he contacted Anna. Anna quickly answered his call.

"Hey Sam, any good news?" 

"A good and a bad news." 

"What is it? The good news. What is it?"

"Castiel is awake."

"You mean the man, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay.. That's a very good one. How about the bad one?" 

"He doesn't remember anything." 

"It's normal for humans. I mean they're humans. Unlike creatures like us, we have a more good senses, skills, and others. But I'm sure his memories will come back sooner or later."

"Okay.. Thanks Anna."

"Welcome." Sam hung up the phone and go to read some books that Anna brought with her before they came. 

He looks at Castiel. There is something on him. He couldn't make it out but, there is something on him. 

"Who are you?" Name wasn't enough to know a person. There are so much things to know before really knowing someone. 

 

**************

_Open it, you idiot._

_Thank you so much!_

_Look! A shooting star!_

_It won't come true..._

Castiel gasped. He saw an another person on his dreams but his vision was blurry. 

"Hey there, cupcake!" Castiel looks up to see a red-haired woman in front of him, smiling. "I believe that my name isn't 'cupcake'". Castiel said, looking at the woman. "Actually it's kind of a.. Pet name.." 

"But I am not a pet." 

"It's a nickname."

"Oh.." 

"So, Sam said that you can't remember things?" The woman said. Castiel nodded. "Well, you are probably wondering what my name is. My name is Anna Milton." Anna smiles at him warmly. He returned the smile. "I guess you already know my name..." 

"Castiel. An angel name eh?" Castiel nodded. "Do you remember your last name?" Castiel shook his head. "Things just got harder..." Anna muttered under her breath. "My apologies. I tried to recall my memories but I can't remember anything but my first name." Anna nodded. "It's not your fault, anyway." 

"But I did dream of something.." Anna turned her head to Castiel. "What is it?" 

"It's uh.. Me and someone." Castiel answered. "How old do you think we're you in that dream?" Anna asked. "Eight to nine years of existence." She nodded. She looked at her watch and jumped when she saw what time is it. 

"Well Castiel, it's getting late and I need to go home. I suggest you do not stay here unless you want to get cornered by curious wolves." Anna said while packing her things. 

"But where will I stay?" Castiel asked. "I can walk you to Sam's house." Anna said, smirking. 

But Castiel never got her joke. "Will he let me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. "You are so small like a lady and adorable like a panda! I mean that head tilt... That's really is something..." Anna squeled. Castiel looks at her.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Castiel asked. "Oh come on! Of course it's a compliment." Anna pokes his arm lightly. 

"So Sam's then." 

"If he'll let me." 

"Of course he'll let you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitzaroos! I want to inform you that maybe JUST maybe the next chapter will be the last for this week or maybe month. 
> 
> School's a pain in the ass.


	9. The Unexpected Guest

Anna knocks on the door. "Anna this is not--" But Castiel was cut off by Anna putting her finger to her mouth. Castiel shut his mouth and wrapped the scarf, Anna have given to him just a while ago, around him. The door opened to reveal Sam. "What is it this tim--" Sam stopped when he saw Castiel. "Hi can I uh... Help you on something?" Sam asked. "Apparently, he needs some place to stay. I can't leave him on that room knowing that some curious wolves would corner him and ask questions. He can't stay in my apartment either. So, the best option is your's" Anna explained. 

"You got a point there. Please come in." Sam opened the door to let them in. Castiel entered. Sam looks at Anna but Anna just shake her head. "I'm fine. I just drove Castiel here. Night Sam, Castiel." Anna then left leaving Sam and Castiel standing awkwardly. "So I uh... Have some spare rooms in here." Sam said guiding Castiel up the staircase. "My room's right in front of yours. If you need something, just call me." Sam opened a door of a room. 

"I don't understand... You are treating me, a complete stranger, like I'm one of your old friends. What if I'm one of those psychopath killers? What if I caused you and your pack trouble? I'm no good luck, Sam." Castiel said looking down and playing with his fingers. "Killer? Not really. You look harmless and you didn't cause my pack trouble. Just sleep. Your doubts will get away." Sam walked to the room in front and opened the door. 

"Good night, Castiel." 

"Good night, Sam." Sam heard before he closed the door. He lays on his bed, thinking of things. What if he is really a killer or some kind of a mad hunter? No. Guy looks harmless. Doesn't mean he isn't capable of things. What if he did cause my pack trouble sooner or later? 

Meanwhile...

Castiel lays in the bed, looking at the white ceiling.  _"I don't understand... Why are you treating me, a complete stranger, like I'm one of your old friends."_ Everything for him doesn't feel right. It feels like he is in the place he isn't suppose to be.  _"Curious wolves."_ Wolves? It doesn't even seems like there are wolves out there. 

People in this place confuses him. 

_"I'm Sam Winchester, alpha of the Campbell pack."_

Alpha? Pack? What the hell is wrong with those people? What if they are killers? What if they are one of those cannibals, he remembered he last watch when he was just a kid, that were fed by human flesh? Shut up. Your exaggeration doesn't help. 

But deep inside, he doesn't really doubting them.

Castiel looks at the transparent window. The sky is dark. No clouds. Just stars. And he loves it. Since he can't sleep, he need something to put his attention to and he chose the stars. He crawls out of the bed and into the window. He stood and opened the window, letting the fresh air kiss his cheeks. He dragged a chair, sat, and watched the stars. A shooting star suddenly appeared. He smiles then the shooting star is gone. As he is watching the star, he didn't know that he is slowly falling asleep. 

_"Look! A shooting star!" A boy quickly closed his eyes and put his hands in a praying form. The boy opened his eyes only to meet the green-eyed boy. "So.. What did you wished about?"_

_"They said that if you tell someone of what you wished about, it won't come true. Sorry..."_

 

                              *************

 

Sam groaned as he heard something vibrating.  _jess_. Sam typed. His password is his ex girlfriend's name. Creepy right? But he doesn't frickin' care. He loved Jess. He look at the name of the caller. 'Sexiest brother in the World'. He answered the call. "What the hell, Dean? It's frickin seven in the morning." Dean laughed on the other line. "What? You're a friggin' morning person!" Sam groaned on the phone. "What is it, Dean?" 

"Okay, okay! I just called to check on you. Bye, bitch." Then the call ended. "Jerk." Sam muttered under his breath. He lay back on his bed and tries to fall asleep but failed. "Dammit, Dean. How am I going to sleep now?" He gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

Once he is in, he open the sink's faucet and washes his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. 

_"Get out, Sam! Now!"_

_"No I can't leave you, Jess!"_

_"Just go!"_

Sam blinked the memory away. He grabbed the towel, hung it to his neck, and dried his face.  _Castiel..._ There's something on him but Sam couldn't figure anything it out yet. He went to the kitchen to make some foods when he heard a doorbell. He put the bacon to the plate and turn the stove off before washing his hands and rushing to the door. He opened the door to see an unexpected guest. 

"Charlie?" 

"The one and only!" Charlie hugged Sam which he returned. Sam pulled away. "What are you doing here, Charlie?" He asked. "What? Am I not allowed in here?" Charlie raises an eyebrow. "Yes you are! I just... What are you doing here?" Charlie entered and ignored Sam's question. "Your house is getting more and more beautiful." She looks at an old picture of Sam and Jessica. "T-thank you." Sam said. 

"So Sam--" 

"Sam? Where are you?" 

Charlie looks at Sam and crosses her arms on her cchest. Sam awkwardly rubs his neck. "Who is it?" Charlie asked. "He... He's a--" 

"Sam! There you are! I though--" Castiel stopped when he saw an unfamiliar woman. An awkward silence covered the room. Charlie look at Sam to Castiel and vice versa. "You must be Sam's new lover. I'm Charlie Bradburry. His bestfriend. What's your name?" Sam gave Charlie his bitch face.

"My name is Castiel." Charlie hugged Castiel making Castiel shocked. She pulled away then turn to Sam. "Congratulations, Sam! I'm so happy for you!" 

"We're uh... Not what you think we are." Castiel said. Charlie blinked then look to Sam to Castiel. "Did big guy there told you to keep your relationship private? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Charlie raises her right hand.  "We're just friends.." Sam said. Charlie raises an eyebrow at Sam. "Friends under one roof?" 

"Hey! It's--" 

"Then you must be friend with benefits! Work your relationship. Tell what you feel for each other. Though, you look good together." Sam looks at Castiel who looks obviously uncomfortable. "We're just friends." Sam said. "Oh." That's all Charlie said. She tripped over a table and cut her arms on the pointy edge of it. 

"What the fuck is happening to you?" Sam asked. He helped Charlie stand. "Where is your emergency kit?" Sam looks up at Castiel. "You mean first aid kit?" Castiel nodded. "At the kitchen. Just search. You'll find it." Castiel ran to the kitchen. Sam guided Charlie towards the kitchen. "Are you drunk?" He asked to Charlie though, he already know the answer. "No! Since when do I drink?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "You drink." 

Once they are in the kitchen, Sam forced Charlie to sit on the chair earning a growl from her. Sam scanned the room and saw the Castiel is nowhere to be found. "Castiel? Cas?" Castiel returned with a wet towel in left hand and the box on the left. He drop the box on the table and Sam opened it. "I'm not a baby! It's just a cut!" Charlie protested but Castiel shook his head. 

"It can be a small cut but it is also dangerous. Bacteria are everywhere. You will not know it until it finally gotten worst." Charlie sighed then pulled her left sleeves up to give Castiel more access on her cut. Castiel carefully wipe the bloods away from Charlie's skin. He grabs a cotton, pour an alcohol, and clean her cut. Charlie swore under her breath. She looks at up Sam who is smirking.

"Fuck you" She mouthed. Charlie's relationship with disinfectant alcohols are hopeless. She hates it with passion. She felt a band aid on her cut and she sighed in relief.

"All done." Charlie got up and stands in front of Castiel. She saw awkwardness and nervousness on his face. She smiles ear to ear then poke Castiel. "Did we just became bestfriends?" Castiel looks at Charlie, shocked. He looks at Sam who is trying not to laugh. He roll his eyes. "She was just saying 'thank you' for cleaning her cut." Sam said, still trying not to laugh. 

"I don't understand why people need to use violence when they are thanking someone." Sam couldn't stop it anymore. He laughs. Charlie looks at Sam, shocked. Of course, he does laugh. But this time... It's different. It's his heart laughing. Not his mind. She smiles then looks at Castiel who's brows are creased in confusion. 

"You really are something, Castiel." Charlie said to her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this might or might not have the last chapter for the month. I have so many things to put attention to. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me! ♡


	10. Shake It Off

 

 

> _one month later after Charlie's visit..._

 

"Wait... WHAT?!" 

"Yes. You heard it right." 

"We can't bring Castiel with us." 

"We can't trust those wolves to take care of him." Anna said. Ash sighed. "But it's dangerous." Ash said. Sam stands in front of them. "Ash is right. It's dangerous. I mean, going to a hunt with Castiel? He doesn't even seems like the kind of human who knows how to hunt." Anna cross her arms. "So what? We're just gonna leave him?" 

"He's not some kind of a toddler. He can handle himself." Ash mumbled. "Okay. Okay." Anna raises her hands. "We will leave him but he has to stay on your house, Sam." Sam raises an eyebrow. "Course, he will." Sam said. Ash huffed. "Why are you so overprotective, Anna? It's not like he is your brother, cousin, or your son or whatever. He's just a stranger." Anna glares at Ash. "He's not just a stranger. He's not just a human. He's special. I can feel it." Anna said seriously. 

"What? He appeared on your dream or something?" Ash roll his eyes. 

"I am not amused of your sarcasm, Ash." Anna roll her eyes then she looks at Sam. "I found this on his pocket the day, we found him." She grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to Sam. Sam took it and read while Ash is peeking at the letter. 

 

 

_Dear Castiel,_

_I know you probably won't read this because well... You're dead. I don't even want to think about it. I wrote this because i want you to know that i love you. You're the best bestfriend I've ever had and then you were gone. Why is the World so cruel? You didn't do anything so bad that you have the moon goddess to punish you by giving you a mate that will never want or love you._

_I can not promise that i won't tell your 'true mate' about you. I want to hurt him. Throw him at the end of the cliff, a flowing river, or kick his ass out. I can not promise that he would earn my forgiveness... Well, easily earn my forgiveness. He will have to beg for it. He will kneel in from of me. He will kneel in front of your  deceased body, wishing for his death. I know, I'm bad but I am named after the devil for a reason right?_

              _I want some miracle to happen like you were resurrected and forgot about that jerk but we both know that will not happen. Some of your patients even miss your prescence on the hospital. They say that you were just quite outside with your co workers but noisy in their room._

_Remember Claire? She misses you too. I came to visit her after the I put you on a tree beside a lake covered to your favorite flower and she asked me "Where is doctor angel?". It broke my heart to see her with hope in her eyes. I hugged her and said "I am sorry but Castiel is gone". She frowned at me and poked me. "That's a joke, right?" I shook my head and her face dropped. It seems like her World just come to an end and that she has no hope. We cried together until I had to leave. I said my goodbye to her and told her that you loved her._

_I kinda hate you for making your ultimate sacrifice because who do you think you are?! Batman? Superman? Spiderman? Of course you're a hero. You saved many lives but that doesn't mean that you should sacrifice your life for them to be happy. Bullshit._

_You'll always have a place in my heart. Goodbye, Cassie._

 

"H-how?"

"HE'S A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE!"

"I think he was a wolf too." Anna said. "But how is he alive if he's already dead? And most of all, how is he human?" Sam asked. Ash cross his arms. "Exactly. How is he human?" Anna looks at Ash and Sam. "That's the mystery here." They all walked together. Wolves instantly greeted them once they saw them. The three greeted them back and smiled at them before disappearing to call other wolves to  invite them to hunt. 

"Are you both aware that it's full moon tonight?"

"Shit."

"Son of a bitch."

"Castiel really is not going out."

 

 

***********************

 

_"Cassie."_

_Castiel looks around. It's dark and quiet. "Who are you?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Cassie." He made a brave decision. He follows the sound. He gasp as light starts to turn on once he is close. He kept on running until he saw a figure and he is sure that, that is a man. He is wearing a suit and slowly, he turns to face him._

_His face is blurry but his eyes... It's piercing grey. Castiel steps forward to get a closer look on the man but the man steps backwards._

_"Goodbye, Cassie."_

_Then Castiel is no longer standing. He felt water surrounding him and taking the air away from him. He reaches out for the man but he is already gone. He tries to swim up but didn't win against the rushing water._

_Castiel stopped fighting for his life. He just accept his fate._

_He looks up to see the moon big and bright. "Castiel.."_

Castiel jolted awake, heart pounding fast as if it was going to go out his chest and gasping for air as if he really was on the water. He covered his face with his hands because of the blinding light the sun is giving like it's already noon. He looks at the clock and saw that it's only eight in the morning. He stands and fixes his bed before going out for a glass of water. He remember Anna giving him a cup of tea and the first time he drank it, he nearly vomited. Sam made him coffee once and he admitted that it was awesome though, a little bitter so he stick up with just a water.

He rubbed his eyes as he poured water to his glass. His eyes scanned the room looking for a trace of Sam, Ash, or Anna but frowned when he saw no signs of them. He put back the pitcher to the refrigerator. He looks at the note hanging around it. _Me, Anna, and Ash are going on a hunt. Don't go out whatever happens -Sam_. That is what the note contains.

He suddenly feels like a child. He wished he went out yesterday but it seems like he will die if he go out so he didn't. It made him wonder. _Why am I not allowed to go out?_ He wanted to question Sam but he have no rights. Sam is the one who gives him shelter anyway. Sometimes he even wishes that he could pay Sam back. But, 'but how?' is the question. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know anything. How can he pay Sam back?

He is pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard something crash. He put the glass down quietly and pulled a knife. He slowly walked to peek at the door. He saw a shadow of a man. He looked at closer and blinked when realization slaps him. It's Sam, judging by the hair and gigantic height.  

Castiel lowered the knife and run towards the living room where the shadow is. "Sam, how did your hunt with Anna and Ash went? I hear a lot of howls yesterday. Are you hurt? I can help yo--" Castiel looks up when he heard Sam screamed.

"Don't look!" Sam shouted.

Castiel tilted his head then he looks at Sam. His eyes widened when he saw him not wearing anything.

"Dude, turn away!"

Castiel obeyed. Did he just really saw him naked? The view earlier plays on his mind. Sam sure has a well-built body. From his muscular chest to-- No! He is not one of those pervert dudes. "Are you done yet?" He asked. "Nope. Just hold on." Sam answered. Castiel hummed some of the songs that Sam played as a distraction. "You can turn now." Castiel turned but his eyes are on the ground.

Sam clears his throat. Castiel closed his one eye and slowly looked up. He sighed in relief to find Sam completely dressed. Awkward silence covered the room until Castiel decided to speak. "Why is your body stained with waste matters?". Sam looks at his dirty arms. "I-- We slept on the forest floor." Castiel nodded. "Why are you holding a knife?" Sam raises his eyebrow. Castiel looks down at the knife on his hand. "I thought you were an intruder." Sam nodded. "Are you hurt?" This time, Castiel asked. Sam looks at him, confused. "Are you hurt?" Castiel repeated. Sam shook his head and went straight to his bedroom to clean himself.

Castiel remained standing, still surprised of things that had just happened. Once he recovered, he walked back to the kitchen, dropped the knife on the table, and finish his glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Castiel doesn't remember anything. I realized that I can't leave you guys hangin' and I can't leave my phone hangin' so yeah... 
> 
> An update!


	11. Curiosity

_There is a fog. A black fog everywhere. And a woman wearing an old fashioned dress. She walks towards him, smiling. "Castiel, my child, you do not deserve what is happening to you but you still have to do this. Go on, do what you need to do. Find your mate." His eyebrows creased in confusion. "w-what? I don't understand. What do you me--" His surrounding twists and suddenly, he is on a different place which he assumed, a forest._

_It seems that his feet have their own mind because now, he is running involuntarily towards a surprisingly familiar way. He end up in front of a lake. There are flowers everywhere and he saw a man picking up one. "Hello um... Do you know where I am? I am lost and--" He stopped talking when he noticed that the man isn't paying attention to him. "Do you know where i am?" He repeated but still, the man is not paying attention to him like he isn't even there. "Are you even listening?" He rises an eyebrow though, he knows that the isn't paying attention to him._

  _"Hey--" The man turned that made Castiel stop. 'Does he hear me now?' Castiel thought. "I am lost. Can you tell me where i am?" The man didn't answer instead, he walks past him, flowers on his hands. "Do you not hear me?" Castiel sighed. "Okay, i get it. Your mother told you not to talk to strangers. My name is Castiel. Am i still a stranger?" He sassed but the man still kept on walking. Castiel decided to follow him._

_As Castiel follows the man, he somehow feel that this place, the one he is walking into, is familiar. The man kneels to get more flowers then stands to keep going. "What are you doing? Why are you picking up flowers?" Just like what he expected, the man didn't even look up to him. "Screw you, Dean Winchester. Screw you." He heard the man said._

_"Cas..."_

_Castiel fell to his knees as a picture of a Green eyes play to his mind. In a blink of an eye, it was gone. "What is happening?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he finds himself being pulled up by an invisible force. "No, no, no, no, no, no."  The pulling stopped. He found himself besides the man. He looks up at him but his face is a blur._ _The man kneels and put the flowers, on his hand, down._

_Castiel's eyes widened as he saw limp body on the ground, surrounded by flowers. The body looks exactly like him. He backs away, knees shaking. He is really confuse. What is happening? "Goodbye Cassie..."_

_He is not standing in the ground now. Just like his past dreams, he is surrounded by water. He looks besides him only to see the body._

_"Cas..."_

Castiel shot his eyes open. He is covered by a thin layer of sweat. He wipe the sweat on his forehead away. "What was that?"

It's stupid. Talking to yourself is stupid knowing that no one would answer you. 

Rubbing his eyes, he got up and quickly fixes his bed. He ran to the bathroom and splashed water to his face. He looks at his reflection on the mirror still not believing that the man who is looking back to him is really him. It sounds crazy but he felt like crap on his face's area but he look completely fine. Touching his cheeks, he asked "Who are you?"

He flinched when he heard someone knocking on the door. With a pair of trembling hands, he opened the door only to see Anna who quickly hugged him. He hesitantly hugged back. "Good morning, cupcake! You know, you really are handsome with drops of water falling from your face! Gosh... I have a woman boner.."

Castiel tilted his head, rethinking all the words that were said. He looks down as he blushed. "You think I'm--" Anna slaps his arm. "Of course you are!" Her slap stings but he is still smiling not wanting things to go awkward as it already is. "Now let's go down because big man there is waiting."

Castiel nodded and let Anna drag him downstairs. He was met by smell of newly cooked foods which he assumed are bacons and eggs.

"Anna! I told you not to wake Castiel up!" Sam whisper-yelled as soon as he saw him.

"But he is not sleeping anymore. He is more like 'gazing at himself' in the bathroom." Castiel's eyes widened. "H-how--?" Anna laughed. "I just guessed but I guess I am right."

Castiel glared at Anna who just laughed before sitting on the chair beside her. She poked him that made him flinched again and laughed when he did. Her pokes continued until Sam cleared his throat and glared at her. "Sorry 'alpha' forgot your 'alpha instincts'. Don't worry. I won't bother your omega again." Sam threw his bitch-face before taking a sit in front of them.

Time passed and Anna had brought Castiel to the hospital she's working at  saying that Castiel has to 'interact' with others than her and Sam and should go out too to know what it feels like to be outside.

As Anna was talking to a nurse on the first floor and Castiel was taking a look around but not getting far from her, a man carrying a weak woman yelled.

"Help!" Anna rushes to them not caring if a few of papers she was holding fell. Nurses in the hospital looked but never did a move.

"You sons of bitches! Help us get her up!"

Someone pulled a stretcher and they don't care who did. They immediately put her on the stretcher and push her to the emergency room.

Castiel is curious but he knew that he shall not ask the questions that are taking over his mind for it will just slow them down. He saw the man collapse. He ran to the man. "Are you okay?" He asked and the man gave a small nod as an answer. "Here.. Let me help you up." The man nodded and took his hand.

Together, they walk to the waiting area and sit.

"I know I am crossing the boundaries but, may I ask what happened?" Castiel asked. He looked to the man and saw that he started crying. "I apologize. I should have no--"

"Her mate rejected her."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? *let's insert Jim*
> 
> I apologize for the super late update! I hope you guys forgive me. Anyway, maybe it will take a week or more before I update an another chapter of His Sacrifice. Maybe you guys could check out my other fanfics (Dammit brain. Let me finish a fanfiction before giving me an another idea). 
> 
> Bye again!

**Author's Note:**

> Some tags are gonna be added. 
> 
> All feedbacks are welcome


End file.
